¡Qué dolor de cabeza!
by Silliness
Summary: Sheldon conocerá las causas y los posibles efectos de este mal pasajero.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Qué dolor de cabeza! –Se quejaba Sheldon al despertar –Con una mente tan brillante como la mía, este dolor equivale a diez veces más que el promedio.

Abrió los ojos aunque la luz todavía le molestaba. Su boca estaba seca y sentía la engua pastosa. Pero eso no era lo más molesto esta mañana, la incomodidad mayor que sentía era el no poder recordar con cabalidad los hechos del día de ayer en la noche.

Al observarse se dio cuenta de que no tenía puesto el pijama del día sábado. De hecho no llevaba nada puesto. Es un escándalo, se dijo a sí mismo al momento en que se volvió en la cama y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **The Big Bang Theory y sus personajes le pertenecen a Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady y Warner channel.

Lamento la tardanza, pero es que soy de escritura lenta. Gracias por los reviews escritos con sus observaciones.

**¡Que dolor de cabeza! **

Todo comenzó el viernes, al salir del Politécnico de California. Rajesh, con la ayuda de Howard, fue excluido de la lista de "conejillos de indias" de los experimentos de un equipo de químicos que buscaban una cura para la timidez extrema.

-No puedo imaginarme que fue lo que hizo Howard para que te sacaran del proyecto –Decía Leonard que caminaba con sus amigos al estacionamiento.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso –Dijo Wolowitz, aunque su memoria volvió al pasado recordando.

_-Hoy van a hacer unas pruebas para ver tan efectivos son los medicamentos contra la timidez –Raj estaba muy nervioso cuando le contó esta noticia a Howard –Va a ser mi primera evaluación, estoy preocupado._

_-No deberías –Dijo calmadamente Wolowitz –De seguro van a medir tus ondas cerebrales y eso es todo._

_-Eso lo hicieron la semana pasada, ahora quieren ver como interactuamos con otras personas -Koothrappali sin pensarlo dos veces dijo -¿Me acompañarías a la evaluación?_

_-No sé, tengo mucho trabajo._

_-Será fuera del laboratorio de química._

_-En ese caso creo que puedo hacer un hueco en mi agenda –Wolowitz, comenzó a redactar un mensaje por su móvil –"Nuevo chapstick con aceite de nueces, salí al hospital." Con eso es suficiente, vamos._

_Howard y Rajesh fueron llevados a un bar cercano donde había gente muy variada, pero todos ellos eran los objetos de estudio del equipo de químicos. Rajesh al ver a las muchachas comenzó a cohibirse, más aún cuando una mujer en una bata blanca comenzaba a tomar apuntes. No pudo continuar porque al momento Wolowitz la estaba abordando._

_-Buenos días, Howard Wolowitz a sus órdenes. Puedo ver que los dos hacemos buena química. ¿Está interesada en una aleación de nuestros compuestos orgánicos?_

_La mujer hizo caso omiso de las insinuaciones de Howard y se limitó a hablar con otro sujeto a su lado._

_-¿Quién le suministró el medicamento?_

_El tipo solamente negó con la cabeza._

-Ahora nunca me casaré –Se lamentaba Koothrappali de vuelta en el tecnológico de California –Seré al vergüenza de mis padres que nunca conocerán a sus nietos. Nunca debí dejar que Lalita me dejara. A estas alturas todos deben estar enterados en casa.

-¿Eso qué tiene de malo? –Preguntó Leonard –No serás el primero al que deja una novia. Tus padres ya encontrarán a alguien.

-No es tan simple –Le explicaba Raj –Como Lalita me rechazó ahora soy mercadería dañada. Nadie de buena familia accedería a casarse conmigo.

-Bueno, siempre podrás conocer a alguien aquí –Le sugirió Leonard.

-¿Cómo? Si tan sólo Howard no hubiera se hubiera subido a la mesa para intentar un número de striptease en el medio de nuestra evaluación.

-A decir verdad creo que exageré un poco con eso –Trató de disculparse Wolowitz –Pero parecía una buena idea para animar un poco el ambiente.

-Debiste darte cuenta cuando comenzaron a lanzarte cosas –Le recriminó Rajesh –Sin mi dosis del medicamento de ese equipo, puedes irte olvidando de los planes para esta noche.

-¿Qué planes? –De pronto, Sheldon que estaba callado hasta ese momento, se mostró intrigado por la discusión –Hoy es viernes, se supone que los viernes de noche de Battlestar Galáctica.

-Gracias por delatarnos delante de Sheldon –Howard blanqueó los ojos y luego se dirigió a Hofstadter –Ahora se arruinaron nuestros planes de viernes de disco sin Sheldon.

-Leonard, ¿sabías tú de estos planes? ¿Querías ir a uno de esos antros con la esperanza de algún encuentro casual con universitarias ebrias, cuando sabes que eres incapaz de lograrlo porque obviamente sigues experimentando cierta atracción hacia Penny? –Cooper comenzó –Demás está decir que Koothrappali tampoco es capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna delante de una fémina, a menos que ingiera cierta cantidad de alcohol, cosa a la que me opongo con vehemencia, ya que ese compuesto produce que la capa superior de tu cerebro se desconecte, privándote del raciocinio, dejándote a merced de lo que los antropólogos llaman el cerebro de reptil, que para lo único que sirve es para que tus funciones vitales se mantengan.

-¿Terminaste? –Preguntó Wolowitz –Bien, los que estén a favor de salir a un bar en lugar de quedarnos a escuchar a Sheldon levanten la mano.

Timidamente Leonard y Raj levantaron la mano.

-¡Por favor! –Bufó Sheldon. –No hay mayor pérdida de tiempo que salir a un sitio atestado de gente cuya conversación se limita a preguntar acerca del clima porque parecen de un mejor repertorio que lo obvio. Deberían agradecerme por mantenerlos alejados de esos antros donde lo que se hace es ingerir ingentes cantidades de alcohol.

-Solamente con un saltamontes, me convierto en un tipo con exótico y genial –Musitó Raj.

-Como si eso te hiciera más inteligente –Sheldon no estaba dispuesto a modificar su rutina –De proponérmelo, yo mismo podría crear un reemplazante para el alcohol, sin sus efectos nocivos para el cerebro.

-Bien, cuando lo consigas nos llamas –Dijo Wolowitz –estaremos en el bar cercano a la tienda de comics.

-¿Y creen que yo me voy a quedar solo trabajando en un experimento que solamente beneficiará a Rajesh? Están muy equivocados, tendrán que ayudarme en esta misión –determinó Sheldon –Así que nos pondremos a trabajar inmediatamente, de ahora en adelante será viernes de experimentos químicos.

Los tres muchachos bajaron la cabeza.

-Mientras van por las cosas que voy a necesitar –Añadió Cooper –Voy a ver Battlestar Galáctica.

Por supuesto, era el plan de Sheldon. Con eso él y sus compañeros se mantendrían en la rutina de los viernes con una única variante que no representaba un gran cambio en lo ya establecido. Así se olvidarían de volver a visitar esos tugurios de mala muerte.


End file.
